


Live long and perspire

by suoye



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 這是一篇關於Steve出了車禍誤以為Dany是他伴侶，而最後也成為他的伴侶的故事





	Live long and perspire

美國夏威夷州檀香山市  
Five-0總部

又是個天氣晴朗的悠閒早晨，夏威夷的罪犯們像是約好一起去放假一般，接連三天都風平浪靜，半點風吹草動也沒有。  
HPD 和Five-0總部難得清靜了幾天，總是時間不夠用的警探們，終於有時間靜下來挖出堆積如山的書面文件。雖然成為Five-0一員後天天要求出外勤，但除了Boss之外，他們都有當基層警長的經驗，對於處理文件也很在行。  
夏威夷警署的菁英們再度陷入無事可做的空閒狀態，幾個人無聊的從商量午餐吃什麼，聊到這幾年的旅遊計畫。身為Five-0之花的Kono提議要來玩場驚險刺激的『溜椅子比賽』。  
溜椅子比賽之所以被他們判定為驚險刺激，是因為上次玩的時候Steve打破了辦公室的玻璃，。Danny氣急敗壞的表示手臂的巨大裂口是Steve推擠玻璃犯規的現世報，偏偏Steve仍堅持滑到終點後才肯離開椅子去療傷，弄得總部入口處的長廊佈滿怵目驚心的血跡，最後在Danny吼叫咒罵中前往醫院，手臂縫了10多針。  
除了Danny嚴厲表示他有心理創傷之外，受傷最重的Steve與覺得這件事非常好笑的Kono約定下次要再來較勁分個高下。老愛招惹搭檔的Steve不時提議要玩這個辦公室的小遊戲，然後樂不可支地欣賞Danny激動地駁回，歇斯底里地嚷著『有你在連去玩氣墊溜滑梯都會變成爆破歷險』之類的氣話。  
「反正這次沒有Steve啊，絕對安全！」Kono繼續勸說，「你看他還在處理公文！」  
「哎呀，這大概是部隊裡唯一沒訓練的東西吧！」Danny心滿意足地看著Steve埋首在文件堆抓耳撓腮的苦樣。  
在Kono唯恐天下不亂的勸說之下，整個上午都沒正經事好做的Danny逐漸被說動，再加上沒有惹禍王在場的遊戲安全保證瀕臨99%，堅決反對的金髮警探禁不住誘惑的改變主意。得到應允的Kono又拉來同樣閒著沒事的表哥和Lou，幾個人興致勃勃的整理比賽場地。  
還在和公文奮鬥的Steve瞪他們好幾眼，對競賽有詭異狂熱的SEALs 自然不想錯過這場遊戲，卻不得不面對面前搖搖欲墜的文件堆。  
Danny找出倉庫的白板，認真的畫著對戰的賽程圖，還刻意把白板放在Steve抬頭就能看見的位置。  
「你們怎麼就不能和平共處呢？」Lou搖頭嘆息，目睹McGarrett不爽的朝Danny筆劃粗魯的手勢，而Danny雙手叉腰笑的燦爛。  
「說的好像你做的到。」Danny嗤笑回應，誰都知道Lou更愛和Steve較勁，為了男人的自尊心鬧出來的笑話多不勝數。  
「McGarrett真是個奇蹟，他得意洋洋的樣子能把死人都氣活。」Lou搖頭感嘆，從Danny手中接過白板筆。「比賽開始？」  
「等等！」Kono抬高雙手好吸引大家注意，「我們得來點賭注啊！」  
「你就是不想讓我們好過啊！」Chin笑著搖搖頭說道。  
Danny大嘆一口氣，豎起食指朝Kono連點多下「我就知道你在盤算什麼！」  
「怕了嗎？」Kono咬著下唇裝可愛的眨眨眼，「你覺得你贏不過我？」  
「誰怕誰！」Danny興致高昂的一口答應，雙手撐在桌面。「那我們賭什麼！？」  
Lou和Chin對看一眼，高大的黑人抬高眉毛，而太了解表妹的Chin抬起右手在頸部比劃，替與Kono作對的傢伙感到抱歉。

Danny把手機從哈哈大笑的Kono手中搶回來，瞪著原先放著Grace的照片被換成了他的控制狂搭檔Steve的巨大鬼臉。金髮的男人大嘆一口氣，活像見到什麼骯髒東西一般的苦著臉。「喔，我恨你！」  
「誰叫你輸了。」Kono快樂的轉動辦公椅，在寬敞的總部滑動椅子，像是在玩直排輪一般。「願賭要服輸啊~Bro。」  
「這張真的醜死了。」Danny怨毒的說，忿忿地把手機螢幕關掉，塞到口袋裡。「這下好了，不管接誰的電話我都得看見那張蠢臉。」  
「別想和Kono賭速度啊！」Chin笑著說，幸災樂禍的模樣實在很狡猾，這個看似正經的警員總愛沉默觀戰，明明知道一些內幕卻選擇看戲。  
Danny憂傷的看著自己暗下來的手機螢幕，一臉憂鬱。「Grace…我真對不起你。」  
Steve推開他辦公室的門，看到Danny輸的很慘的他毫不掩飾開心的情緒。「午餐想吃什麼，這餐我請！」  
Danny生氣的大罵，其他人則是哈哈大笑用力鼓掌，熱烈的歡送請客的頭兒。

Steve McGarrett是個掌控欲極強的傢伙，準時是他與生俱來的能力，軍事訓練之下，他對井然有序的安排的要求更達到全新的境界。他無法忍受上菜太慢的餐廳，對於懶懶散散的陌生服務生會特別嚴厲，所以只要Steve出馬，無論餐廳距離、等候的顧客有多少，他都能縮減購買時間在20分鐘以內。  
當Five-0的其他成員發現過已經一小時過去後，本來想嘲諷Steve的Danny反覆整理自己的頭髮，連打好幾通電話想知道Steve遲到的原因。  
「應該只是途中耽擱了，Danny別擔心啦。」Lou拍拍金髮警探的肩膀，想安撫焦躁的人。  
「我哪有擔心啊，擔心他是我最不可能會做的事情了！」Danny嘴硬的說，但卻還是忍不住在看時鐘一眼。  
幾分鐘後，一通電話，結束了總部難得的平靜。  
「Danny Williams探員，你的搭檔Steve McGarrett出車禍，正在急救中。」警員通報的聲音在混亂吵雜的背景中顯得有些模糊不清，但是急救中這個字眼有如巨響，總部指安靜一兩秒，隨即全部的人都動起來，前往他們頭兒的所在醫院。

慘白的天花板映入眼簾，刺眼的陽光和帶著海水味道的風吹在他的臉上。Steve困惑的眨眨眼，這陣風很熟悉。幾秒後，頭與下巴傳來折磨人的刺痛，Steve想皺起眉頭，卻連這點表情變換的權利也沒有，他的臉部根本不受控制。長年的訓練讓立刻清醒過來，全身無力是麻醉藥的效用，他的右手和雙腳被層層的固定住，很顯然他已經喪失行動能力。  
Steve甩掉身上的疼痛，想弄清楚自己的狀況。這裡是檀香山的醫院這點無庸置疑，但他就是什麼時候回來家鄉的？記憶只停留在他剛回到夏威夷，想追查殺害父親的兇手Hesse，剛收到州長Pat Jameson邀請他組成特遣部隊的訊息。  
病房的門被人小心翼翼地推開，搞不清楚狀況的Steve拋下找回記憶的徒勞嘗試，戒備的瞪著門口。進門的不是醫生，而是一個穿著貼身襯衫的金髮男人，藍綠色的淡色眼珠看起來像清澈的海洋，只可惜頭髮梳理的太整齊，看起來就像個外島人。  
「哈，你醒了。」那男人滿意地笑了，他坐在Steve床邊的折疊椅上仔細的來回檢視他。  
男人自然的態度讓Steve困惑不解，他不認識對方，對方卻彷彿他哥兒們。Steve試圖開口，卻訝異的發現他的嘴也動不了。  
「就跟你說別開車開這麼快！你的下巴都裂開了，天才。」金髮的男人說，整個人看起來不可思議的愉快。那快活的態度點燃Steve的怒火，他用目前唯一在他控制下的眼睛，死命瞪著來探病卻在落井下石的混帳。「哈，少了嘴巴沒辦法耍白目了吧？」  
Steve氣的快爆炸，偏偏他使不出力氣狠揍眼前的人。這個陌生人到底是誰？！  
門再次被推開，將近一打的人魚貫而入，每個人都在講話。Steve只能認出一兩個有些眼熟的本地人，對方從憂慮和擔心轉為釋然使他有點受寵若驚，他不認為自己和他們這麼熟。  
一切都亂了套，Steve覺得自己在一場荒謬的夢裡，周圍的人爭先恐後的朝他說話，第一個進來的金髮混帳懶洋洋的解釋他碎了下巴，然後這群擅自闖進病房的陌生人開始大聲討論他的病情。  
Steve覺得他被冒犯的很徹底，沒打石膏的左手掙扎著抬起，試圖吸引那群不速之客的注意力，但根本沒人搭理他。  
他媽的現在是什麼狀況！？  
Steve想釐清狀況，但他不能說話，四肢有三肢打著石膏，左手該死的又沒力氣。那群探訪的傢伙壓根就是來找碴的，幾個人越講越大聲，還不停的朝他的方向筆劃。  
「嘿，你們這樣吵會引來護士趕人的！」旁邊的金髮混帳提高音量替他阻止吵鬧的討論，帶點鼻音的聲音讓Steve覺得有些好笑，金髮的男人把人都推了出去。男人回頭看著他，側頭顯得很疑惑。「不是累了嗎？快睡吧。」  
沒空問他怎麼知道自己很累的，Steve的眼皮沈重，閉上眼睛的下一秒就疲憊的睡去。

Steve仔細的聽醫生解釋他的病況，除了為自己慘烈的傷勢感到訝異外，自他醒來沒離開過的男人也聽的直搖頭。他的牙齒被用來固定骨裂的鋼絲固定著，醫生決定用這個方法讓他下巴嚴重的骨折能完美癒合。  
說明完後，醫生沒多做停留的離開，病房再度陷入詭異的平靜。金髮的男人抱胸坐在他旁邊，不能說話也沒辦法動的Steve眨眨眼，兩人相對無言。  
「太安靜了，真的太安靜了。」那男人在幾分鐘後出聲抱怨，跳起來到床邊的櫃子上翻找東西。「你要看你的手機嗎？」  
在腦海拚命回憶卻一無所獲的Steve奮力的舉起無力的左手，接過男人遞過來的手機。  
才剛打開螢幕他就被螢幕上的畫面嚇的甩手機，要是他能說話，一定是標髒話。  
「嘿，別拿東西出氣！」那男人莫名其妙的攤開手，用『你幾歲』的責備眼神看Steve。「喔…該死…」  
像是想通了什麼，他快步上前撿起手機，果不其然的在鎖定畫面上看到特大號的自己。「啊…Kono，你好樣的…」  
把手機重新塞到Steve的手上，金髮的男人搖著頭。「我一會兒回來，別再增加傷口了！」  
Steve怒瞪男人的背影，憤憤的用左手笨拙的使用手機。Steve檢查了手機的時間，並透過各種資訊的佐證和大量的簡訊記錄，得到自己真的失去這幾年來的記憶。他能從頻繁的通話記錄看見他常打給一個叫Danno的傢伙，再來是Chin、Kono、Lou等等。陌生的聯絡人，手機記錄的用字遣詞也很陌生。  
Steve討厭事情不在他的掌控內，現在的他就處於這種窘境，而且短期內他沒有辦法改變。

Steve推測每天都待在他病房的傢伙就是最常出現在他通話記錄的人，"Danno"，真是個可愛的很奇怪的暱稱。他的本名是Danny Williams，Steve在第一眼就能看出他是個外來客。這點真的非常奇怪，就手機裡的資訊推測，Danno至少已經在這島上住了4年多，一身外島人打扮實在很不對勁。  
這傢伙不是討厭這裡，就是有病。Steve立刻在腦海下了定論，下意識的排斥自己和這個外島人混的很熟的事實，到處挑他毛病。  
Steve真的很想知道為什麼那個男人叫Danno，而且從旁人稱呼男人的狀況來看，Danno這個暱稱似乎只有自己會叫。許多奇怪的小細節的在顯示自己和他非常熟捻，手機桌布是各自的照片，一些簡單向朋友卻沒那麼單純的觸碰。  
Steve既慶幸自己不能說話，又懊惱自己毫無行動能力，躺在床上發霉的日字已經殺死他了。  
和他很熟的Danno似乎明白Steve已經瀕臨抓狂的情緒，在他旁邊機哩瓜拉的東扯西扯，要是以往的自己一定覺得吵，現在的他卻挺感激的，至少它能從Danno似乎永無止盡的報怨裡聽到一些新的資訊。  
Danno常常把一個女孩的名字掛在嘴邊。  
他的親親小猴子，見鬼了，誰會叫一個妙齡少女小猴子？兩人關係好的出奇，Steve從沒看過比Danno和Grace感情還要好的父女，他們幾乎無所不談，上至課業等升學問題、社會時事，下至戀愛與課堂間的瑣碎話題。難怪有世間上有『女兒是爸爸上輩子的情人』這種說法，他們膩歪到Steve牙疼。  
他不得不承認Danno這個囉哩巴縮又小家子氣的男人，有個非常可愛的小甜心，就連Steve也忍不住想在她臉上親個幾口，傻爸爸對自己女兒可愛的要命的自信並非空穴來風。  
Steve搞不清楚他們兩個關係界線究竟該畫在何處，到底是朋友還是情人？  
他們親密到曾同居過，現在究竟有沒有住在一起不知道，但是Steve明顯和Danno的家人很熟悉，而Danno也很清楚的的家庭，甚至還知道一些他”過去”的自己都不知道的事情，現在的Steve會對這個男人無所不談。  
Steve真希望有本參考書，教導失意的人該如何去接受”現在”和”過去”的落差，Steve有點無法接受他才四年就出櫃的事實，明明他還有個女友Catherine，為什麼他會選擇這個男人啊？！  
陷入一種誤解的迴圈，Steve瀕臨抓狂邊緣，他想不透自己到底喜歡上Danno哪一點？

Danny最近覺得Steve的視線非常奇怪。  
自從他發現Steve放著電視不看，卻老盯著他不放的時候，就開始仔細注意他的搭檔，這幾天觀察下來Steve真的不太對勁。  
Steve McGarrett一直都是最強且無所不能的腳色，現在喪失說話能力和行動力的Steve看起來特別好欺負，每天總有一堆人刻意繞道來”觀賞”他們局裡的戰神─Steve McGarrett包成木乃伊的英姿。  
Danny總擔心自尊心強的要命的Steve會當場翻臉，掙扎想起身落的傷上加傷的下場。然而Steve的反應非常不同，他毫無反抗意識的任人取笑，在大家講話時綠色的漂亮眼睛還眨呀眨的。  
大家笑笑覺得沒什麼，反倒是在旁邊看的自己擔心受怕，怕這些人被有扭曲自尊心的傢伙記錄在黑名單，等傷勢痊癒再一一算總帳，到時候整個檀島警局會鬧的很難看。  
「我們回家休養你覺得如何？」Danny基於同儕必須互相幫助的心裡，詢問在床上閉目養神的Steve，打算把在醫院待到開始心煩的傢伙推回家去。  
Steve睜開眼睛，終於傳達出Danny能夠讀懂一個意思，笑意。

Steve惱怒的讓Danno扶著自己下床，靠警覺生活的人一旦喪失行動能力，那會比殺了他還難受。金髮的警探彷彿有所感知，立刻把窗戶打開。「你想坐這個讓我推你出去晃晃嗎？」  
Steve瞪著那個可笑的輪椅，在陽光和丟臉之間，他不得不妥協。再不讓他的皮膚曬點太陽，他就要變成小白臉了。  
「怎樣？怕自己太白是吧？」Danno樂呵呵的笑，從正面像在擁抱一般把他整個人環住，緩慢小心的移動，謹慎的避開他受傷的部位，把他放在輪椅裡。「我們去曬曬太陽吧！多虧你受傷，我現在白的跟剛來島上時有得比！」  
忽略Danno挖苦人的話，Steve覺得他搭檔用的洗衣精牌子挺好聞的，而且身材很好，有對形狀非常完美的屁股。  
要不是他和Danno的比他以往和人結交的關係還要親密，Steve絕對不會相信他會愛上一個男人。只可惜事實不容許他在逃避，”現在”的Steve真的出櫃了，而且還和這個自己暱稱Danno的男人住一起。  
“現在”的他居然會覺得男人的屁股很性感，還會覺得對方手臂的肌肉和發達的胸肌觸感鐵定絕佳。  
真的是GAY炸了。  
GOD。

Danny自然是不知道他搭檔糾結的情緒，他很高興Steve終於受了一大教訓，貪快而飆車的報應終於以避免危及生命的受傷方式之下降臨。總是仰仗自己傑出的體能亂來的Steve摔的跤可重了，等Steve能開口說話一定要他低頭認錯。  
這回的傷勢也許特別嚴重，以往比醫生預計都還快好的Steve居然老老實實的在家躺著養傷，讓已經預備要打場”你不能出去”的仗的Danny倍感失落。  
第一個月，Five-0的成員們三不五時來串門子，害的Danny要充當主人招待這群人，還得像個老媽子管東管西。滿地撿垃圾的Danny頭痛的想扁人，偏偏最有資格講話的人被大夥兒推到客廳中央，成為大家關愛的對象，每個人都搶著和他說話，好像講越多的人越有希望讓Steve有開口回答似的，完全是在耍著他們的Boss玩。  
除了因魂不散的同儕，基本上Steve修養的日子過的挺順心的，Danny發現只要他的搭檔閉上嘴就是一個最佳的室友。Danny幾乎是擁有整動海邊別墅，雖然海浪的聲音依舊吵的要命，但是在他潛進Steve的房間睡後，他發現那邊安靜多了。  
不知為何，Steve沒有阻止Danny跑到他房間睡覺的舉動，能夠自由動作的左手只是抬起一點後又放下，嘴角勉強的扭了幾下又放棄抗變得樣子讓Danny樂的呵呵笑，躺在床上好一會兒都止不住。  
但隨著時間的流逝Danny發現Steve開始用一種奇怪的眼神盯著他，碧綠的眼眸會帶著奇怪的熱意和讚賞，老害他全身發毛覺得下一瞬間會發生什麼不好的事情。偏偏其他人都沒這種感覺，Danny最後只好作罷，任由Steve繼續看下去，反正也被看看而已也不會怎樣。

兩人終於等到拆開鋼絲的一天，這條幫助下巴癒合的線害的Steve整整三個多月都只能吃該死的流質食物。頻尿和毫無飽足感的雙重折磨終於要結束，讓Steve開心的要命，用太久沒開口說話的沙啞含糊聲響向醫生到了謝，扶著Danny離開醫院。  
縱使醫生建議Steve要注意飲食，Five-0和HPD的大夥兒還是特地包下場地在Kamekona的店大肆慶祝一翻。  
眼看那個SEALs瘋子又要無視醫生叮囑，Danny眼明手快的搶走Steve手中的啤酒，制止他不要命的行為。「拜託，你只能吃清淡的食物，別再把自己弄到住院好嗎？你還沒住夠！？」  
Steve努力拉扯臉部肌肉露出一個微笑，雖然表情很僵硬但是Danny驚訝的發現自己很想念這個，雖然Danny仍想板著臉好好教訓Steve，但嘴角不自覺的微笑卻洩漏他的底細。  
Steve張開嘴像是要說什麼，但是喉嚨傳出來的聲音真的很難聽，SEALs翻個白眼，掙扎的站了起來。  
下一秒，Steve湊到他的臉前，在眾目睽睽之下，親了他。  
What The FUUUUCK?????????  
當下的所有人都僵住了，只剩親的挺開心的Steve和周圍只是看看熱鬧吹聲口哨就走的旅客還在動。  
Danny傻楞楞的被搭檔親的結實，Steve能靈活使用的手黏在他的屁股上，用力的把他壓向自己方便吻的更深。  
再下一秒，整個沙灘都要HPD和Five-0炸掉一般的歡聲雷動驚醒了Danny，他驚慌的發現周圍的人都在歡呼、拍手和吹口哨，而Steve的蛇頭該死的伸進他的嘴裡。  
所幸力氣還沒完全恢復的Steve很好推開，開心舔唇的SEALs還沉浸在恢復健康與終於親到”男朋友”的喜悅裡，雖然他還是沒記起這群人，但是現在這個事業小有成就和有一個穩定伴侶的生活他非常滿意。  
Danny的上鉤拳用力往Steve的方向輪去，但中途想到搭檔好不容易才癒合的下巴，實在狠不下心揍他，一張臉又紅又黑發青又泛白。「你到底再發什麼鬼瘋！？」  
Steve無辜的眨眨眼，弄不懂為什麼他會這麼生氣。「什麼？」  
「你還說什麼！？給我過來！」  
怒氣沖天的Danny不甩後頭還在起鬨的夥伴們，拽著Steve就往車上走。稍嫌粗魯的把傷患塞進車內，Danny怒氣沖沖的走到另一邊。  
當下只想要逃離現場的Danny根本也不知道要往哪去，原本想在車上發表言論的他也詞窮了，半天只憋出一句。「你在想什麼！？」  
Steve困惑的皺起眉頭，隨即想通了的湊過去整個又要親他的架勢下的Danny往後狂縮，用力撞上他的側車窗。「Danno，你還好嗎？」  
我不好！我要氣死了！Steve McGarrett就是故意要氣他逗著玩的！  
Danny摩拳擦掌準備送這個蠢貨再進一次醫院，以免他覺得這招好玩還想重複來幾次。  
已經準備給Steve教訓的拳頭再次落下，因為Danny從Steve的臉上找到他真正在離不清狀況的小動作，奇怪的反應讓他遲疑了。「你…你到底怎麼了？」  
「你不是氣我在公眾場合親你？」  
Danny氣歪了鼻子，瞪著Steve活像他的搭檔長出一對怪角般。「你是不是撞壞了腦袋，我覺得我們對話對不上線。」  
Steve不得不重新思考，難道他一開始的認知有問題嗎？「所以…我們沒在一起？」  
「…？」Danny整個臉都因為困惑和驚慌等等情緒糾結的皺在一起，他根本聽不懂Steve的問題。「什麼在一起？…你是說…那種在一起？」  
發現Steve還老實的點頭，Danny覺得他快要瘋掉了。

Five-0的成員一開始不相信Danny說Steve失去記憶的說法，還以為這個害臊的外島人只是想找藉口搪塞，卻沒想到這種彷彿俗套肥皂劇的故事情節會發生在他們BOSS的身上。  
「所以你們沒在一起？」Chin第一句反而不是針對Steve的毛病而發問，氣的Danny很想揍人，偏偏Steve還雙手環胸一臉疑惑的看著他，似乎也想得到他的証實。  
他到底要說幾遍！？  
「我們沒在一起！」  
「那為什麼我們同居？」  
「我們沒有同居！」  
「明明就有…」  
「…那只是我住的房子太爛，你借我住個幾天…」  
「那你為什麼睡我床上？」  
「…你這什麼話…喔該死的不是你們想的那樣！」  
「沒關係，你能繼續睡在我這裡。」  
「我才不要！！」  
「那你想怎樣？」Steve似乎終於被惹毛了，他雙手插腰，又開始翻白眼。  
「我真覺得Steve只是假裝失憶，想趁機揩油把Danny。」Lou突然爆出一句，對於這兩個大男人有如夫妻鬧個不停的小吵已經見怪不怪。  
「放心啦都睡同張床了Steve會負責的。」Kono唯恐天下不亂的憋笑說道，還裝做好哥兒們的模樣拍拍Danny的肩膀。  
而一向最能主持公道的Chin只是站在一旁笑個不停。  
「對啊我會負責的。」Steve眨眨眼笑的很真誠。  
Danny只是無言的摸摸臉，推著Steve上車去醫院檢查。

在車上的Steve轉向在旁邊開車的Danny，用很認真的口氣說：「你知道我親你不是只因為我以為我們是情侶吧？」  
Danny揚起眉毛，老實說一向消極悲觀的他根本不想面對這個問題， 但是搭檔失憶實在太大條，不盡快處理他真怕會影響Steve的腦袋。  
雖然除了他在擔心之外沒人覺得事態嚴重，就連Steve本人一點都不擔心還因為放了好幾天假顯得輕鬆自在、神清氣爽。  
「我們不是情侶。」Danny乾巴巴的說，試圖讓自己的視線對著前方。「而且我是男的欸！」  
「又沒關係，我知道你有女兒。」  
「你也有女朋友！只是她跑去沙漠救人！」Danny大聲的說，「你根本不記得Catherine是怎麼離開的！」  
「我不記得。」Steve靜靜的回應，講到這位不願意拖累他而分手的女朋友，他就覺得有點感傷，雖然在他記憶裡他們的關係並沒有發展到現在這樣。「Catherine和我很早以前就有預感我們會分手，我們曾經談過這個。」  
「什麼！？」  
「我從沒跟你說過？，」Steve訝異的比著自己，隨即笑了開。「也許他只是覺得這件事情有點丟臉。」  
Danny撇嘴，若是怕丟臉的話，Steve是死都不會把這件事情說出來了。「我不懂有什麼好丟臉的。」  
「Catherine曾經拒絕過我的求婚，那時候太年輕，也被愛情沖昏頭。」Steve笑著說，「我從未和一個女人有這麼深入的感情，但她拒絕了我，她說談結婚傷感情。」  
「…等你恢復記憶就不同了，你忘光了這四年來你們的遭遇，你只是搞不清楚而已。」Danny沒想到Steve曾經願意給對方承諾過，難以想像他被愛情沖昏腦袋的樣子。他有點替被拒絕的Steve感到難受，當時的他一定沒辦法接受。  
「現在一直呆在我身邊的人是你，Danno。」Steve認真的說，綠色的眼睛量的向火炬，讓金髮的警探看的有點害怕。「我不是傻子，這兩三個月我能看出我們有多好，是對很有默契的搭檔。」  
「我們只是搭檔！」Danny忍不住又高聲叫起來。  
「所以你覺得我親你很噁心？」Steve盯著他問，修長有力的手臂伸向方向盤，硬是把車往路邊開去。  
「你這個瘋子！」Danny緊急煞車，車子停在路邊，氣的臉都紅了。正打算轉頭過去算總帳的Danny再度被Steve咬住嘴唇。  
這是一個非常甜蜜又充滿邀請的吻，Danny幾乎能從嘴唇感受到Steve的懇求，熟悉的味道盈滿鼻尖，這是他每天見面朝夕相處的夥伴。  
「你想試看看嗎？我覺得我們能順利在一起的機率很高。」  
Danny眨眨眼，這才意識到Steve已經鬆開他的嘴唇。  
「你以為我們都搭檔幾年了？你恢復記憶以後一定會後悔。」Danny悶悶不樂的說，不敢相信自己剛剛就這樣被一個吻迷住。  
「我們拭目以待？」Steve調皮的大送秋波，「哇喔，我們要遲到了。」  
「還不都是你害的！」Danny忍不住咒罵，放下手煞車往醫院開去。  
「對了，我欠你一句──Danno，我錯了，我不應該亂飆車。」  
「叫我Danny啦！」忍不住露出笑容，Danny打開警鈴，準備好好秀一下正統警察的開車技術。

 

一個月後  
Danny十分懊悔，早知道他一時心軟會造成如此麻煩的後果，他根本不會被一時的奇妙感覺迷惑，順從失去記憶卻一樣是個惹禍精的Steve。  
這位跟以往沒什麼兩樣的自戀海豹到處宣告他們已經成為一對，還非常樂意在眾人面前放閃，雖然自己也式造成閃光的一員，但是他與生俱來，而他搭檔缺乏的─羞恥心，害他度日如年且寢食難安。  
「你真的得停止在大家面前親我的舉動了！我們是在辦案，不是在舉行同志結婚大遊行！」Danny在Steve的辦公桌前大吼大叫。  
Steve露出讚許式的驚訝表情，一臉"你終於發現了"之類的模樣。「你發現我的意圖了？」  
「什麼！？還要發現嗎？你已經身體力行表現給所有人看了！」Danny歇斯底里的拉高音量，搭檔的思考迴路和以前一樣─是個迷，牛遷到北京還是頭牛，這個從海軍海豹部隊裡混出來的萬事通，仍舊搞不清楚怎麼去體諒別人。「活像是剛談戀愛的七年級傻子究竟對你有什麼好處！」  
「我的天，Danny Williams，你不是警探嗎？怎麼會猜不中？」Steve先是有些訝異的瞪著Danny，隨後露出充滿無奈滿是包容意味的笑容。  
跟不上搭檔想法的Danny皺起眉頭，雙手環胸的瞪著Steve，警告他別在賣關子。  
「你沒發現大家都很能接受我們兩個人在一起的事情嗎？甚至沒什麼驚訝的反應？在大家眼裡，我們根本就是一對嘛！我真不懂為什麼我失去記憶前沒跟你在一起！」Steve不再賣關子的直說說，大幅度的擺動雙手，藉此表達自己驚訝的情緒。「所以啦，你完全不用擔心我之後想起會後悔，還硬要在外面找房子。」  
Danny侷促不安的雙手環胸，不得不承認Steve完全正確。HPD裡對於他們同居出櫃的消息說實在的...並沒什麼反應，過於冷靜的態度彷彿這件事早已成為大家都知道的陳年舊聞。「不不不，我們幾個月前都還有女朋友的！我還有個超級可愛的女兒！」  
Steve不在意的聳肩回應道：「這也沒什麼，半途出櫃的人比比皆是，你就承認了吧，我親愛的Danno。」  
Danny氣惱的推開Steve惹人厭的得意笑容，回到自己辦公座位上。桌上那些成堆的文件他早已完成，但他還是把它們拉到眼前，利用翻閱文件的動作掩飾自己接下來要認真思考很可能會很傻氣的表情。  
這幾周Steve如同醫生所說，逐漸恢復記憶，雖然Steve出勤時一如往常的討人厭，Danny和隊友仍然很擔心Steve的狀況。  
Steve明顯很討厭他們這種小心翼翼的態度，他本人壓根沒有解釋恢復情況的意願，所以Five-O的隊友們自然把重責大任交託給Danny─ 罔顧本人的抗議。  
其實不用他們要求，Danny本來就有打算要問，他只是不願意轉述他得到的答案給隊友。畢竟卡在記憶恢復前後的不僅僅是他的辦案水準，與隊友之間的默契，更有他們兩個人之間的感情。  
他不確定Steve在想起他們只是朋友和好搭檔時，會不會覺得現在的相處模式很奇怪。  
Danny一直覺得Steve清醒後會反悔，但是比誰都還了解自己搭檔的他也很確信Steve就算有些後悔也會為了面子讓自己妥協。他討厭這樣，他不希望Steve最終是在深思熟慮過後，決定放棄繼續假裝自己是同性戀，或者耗近十幾年和Danny膩在一起然後心底一直愛著另一個女人。  
成為他戀人的Steve基本上和以前沒什麼兩樣，唯一的差別就Steve主動觸摸他的頻率變高了，而且不知道哪根筋斷掉般特別愛摸屁股。直男才不會亂摸另一個男人的屁股，最多是惡作劇的拍打笑鬧，絕對不是曖昧的撫摸與那種介於捏和揉之間的猥褻騷擾。  
基本上，Danny一直以為他能夠堅持這樣的狀態，直到某一天Steve奇蹟般的找回失去記憶。那樣他們還可以取笑Steve像剛出生小雞般亂任親的傻事，不致於發生他腦海裡不停迴盪的悲觀預測。他算盤打的精細響亮，卻敵不過Steve McGarrett想到就做的行動力。

星期五傍晚，Danny早早就洗好澡，舒舒服服的窩在沙發看電視，Steve跟在他後面去洗澡，平常都只洗五分鐘的他，反常的洗了將近20分鐘。  
「Danny！幫我一下！」Steve大喊，聲音有些急迫。  
舒服的快睡著的金髮警探身為一個執法人員，自然有非常快速的反應能力，他立刻起身，快步趕向聲音的來源處－臥室。  
沒注意到叫他的人就站在門邊的死角，Danny直接往臥室附設的浴室走去，一回過頭才發現他的搭檔指穿著一件內褲站在門邊。「哇喔，猛男，穿見衣服吧，別凍著了！」  
Steve雙手環胸站的筆直，一臉嚴肅的看著他說道：「我們都交往這麼久了，沒道理我還得在浴室照顧的的小弟弟吧？我快憋死了。」  
「…你在說什麼！？」Danny懷疑自己耳朵浸水，不是沒聽清楚，而是他無法相信剛剛接收到腦袋的訊息是真的。  
「親都親過了，剩下的沒什麼好怕的吧？」Steve壞笑，站在門邊的他把握房門關上，得意洋洋的擋住唯一的出口。「你怕了嗎？」  
「我才不怕！」Danny慌的亂七八糟，下意識的開始嘴硬，只可惜剛講完他就一臉慘綠，萬分懊悔。  
Steve滿意的扯著Danny走到床邊，自己蹲下身拉開床邊櫃的抽屜似乎在翻找什麼東西。  
「真的要做？」金髮的警探雙手環胸，面露難色。「你知道我們不需要什麼都嘗試的，對吧？」  
「說什麼傻話，你明明也很想試試看。」Steve直接了當地說，不打算讓Danny逃避。身材較高大的海豹靠上前，把還在扭扭捏捏不願意妥協的搭檔拉到懷裡。「不然你打算餘生的性生活都靠互助合作打手槍？拜託，這樣也太枯燥了吧！」  
「誰說我想試…慢著！我有們有互助過嗎！？拜託你別說得好像已經發生過了！」Danny大聲的反駁，使勁推開緊環他不放的傢伙。  
Danny懷疑Steve已經在腦袋計畫這件事情很久了，否則他怎麼可能把實機抓的這麼剛好？Grace一直到下個週末才會回來，而今天是星期五，他們有非常充裕的時間。  
「好啦，還有一個問題我們需要事前討論。」Steve把床頭櫃裡的『工具』都翻了出來，笑的一臉燦爛。「誰上誰下？」  
Danny瞪著床上的一整盒的保險套、兩三條有著不同口味的潤滑液和一些奇奇怪怪的情趣用品，腦袋完全當機無法運作。「喔…我的天哪…我的天哪…」  
「哈囉？Danny？」Steve拍拍他嚇的神智不知飄到哪去的男朋友，開始哈哈大笑。「拜託，這只是『性』你怕什麼？」  
「喔，你根本不知道我在擔心什麼！」Danny苦惱的抓頭。  
Steve見狀，雙手搭在他肩膀的兩側拉近去離，低下頭把臉湊到Danny眼前。「我知道你在想什麼，你真是傻瓜。」  
Danny眨眨眼，被罵的一頭霧水。  
「不管有沒有失憶，我的情感與慾望可不會隨著記憶跑光，你們每個人都說除了那幾年，我根本沒變不是嗎？」  
「是沒…不過你像是倒退到幼稚園的孩子…我得重新告訴你『正常人都懂的嘗試』…」Danny小聲嘀咕，迴避著Steve的視線，被說中心事的他尷尬的要命。  
Steve拖高Danny的下巴，用吻堵住他後面的話。雖然金髮的男人不是很想讓Steve就這樣混過去，但是很難從這壯的像隻猩猩舒服的吻和附帶的毛手毛腳裡掙脫。  
「魯莽、不計任何後果！」Danny在兩人喘息的空檔咒罵，仔細想想Steve確實是他消極悲觀人生中的一大轉捩點，告訴Steve他陰暗的想法是第一次，也許也是他一生的唯一一次。沒人能讓他賦予這麼大的信任，或許他得勇敢一次。  
就像他曾答應Steve，要用正面積極的思想面對一竊，他要相信他和Steve之間的情感沒他想像的脆弱…  
正面思考真的是他媽的難！  
Danny狠狠咬牙，把Steve推到床上。「你別想我會樂意把任何一部分塞進你屁股裡。」  
Steve知道這是Danny答應的彆扭方式，開心的笑了。「你可以先試試看當下面的，隨時能翻牌喔。」  
Danny沒有回應，因為他正憋著氣把全身上下的衣服一股腦兒的脫掉，不打算給自己後悔空間的霍出去了。  
「哇喔，慢慢來啊！」Steve訝異的說，見Danny一副視死如歸的模樣實在忍俊不禁，跟著一起脫下自己身上唯一的一件貼身內褲。  
然後他們一個人站在床邊，一個人坐在床上，兩個人都直直盯著對方的裸體，場面安靜的有些尷尬。  
「你知道要怎麼做嗎？Hello？Steve？」隨著Steve某個部位開始有些反應，Danny才逐漸回過神，他晃了一下手，由遇著要不要稍微遮住重點部位，但又怕動作顯得太扭捏而放棄，在緊張的時刻他完全忘記平時手該怎麼放。  
Steve伸出舌頭潤濕乾澀的唇瓣，伸長手摟住Danny的腰，引導他跪到床上，拉近兩人之間的距離，讓他跨坐在自己身上。  
Danny的臉紅的不可思議，他把頭埋到Steve的肩膀上，雙手環住他的頸子。「放馬過來吧！」  
Steve明白Danny已經害羞到臨界點，便不再多說，迅速的把放在床上不遠處的潤滑液拿過來，擠了一大沱在手上。  
冰冷的液體逐漸在Steve溫暖的手紙上升溫，Danny能感覺到隨著男人手掌的移動在臀部所留下的整道冰涼痕跡。手指頭在最關鍵的時候停下來了，Danny等了好幾秒，抓著他屁股發呆的Steve都沒有後續動作。  
「…Steve？」  
「Danny，我覺得你的雙手還有更多用處？」Steve試探的說，動動肩膀想讓Danny抬起頭。  
「你想要我做什麼？」Danny仍舊把臉埋在Steve的肩膀，聲音聽起來悶悶的。  
「照顧一下前面的部位？書上說雙管齊下會讓一切容易的多。」Steve盡可能讓自己說得輕鬆平常，不過更多的理由是他已經完全興奮起來了。Danny的喘息和抽氣都在他的耳邊，讓他有種搭檔兼戀人與他融為一體的感覺。  
Danny扭動了一下臀部，拉開一點距離，雙手緩慢的附上他們兩人完全挺立的部位，他雙手縮緊讓兩人的陰莖相貼，緩慢的開始上下移動他的手。  
Steve低吟，滿意的把食指戳進Danny後方的入口，過多的潤滑液從他的手掌滴落在床單，即使流下一堆，Danny的臀部已經滿是滑潤的液體，讓Steve的動作十分順利。  
在入口觸滑動的感覺十分刺激，Danny舒服的喘氣，連帶在前面的動作也會小小的暫停，直到Steve重新把手指抽出去才記得要繼續動作。  
第一根手指其實沒遇到太多障礙，但是在Steve探入第二根時Danny臀部的肌肉因為緊張而緊繃，硬是要戳進手指絕對會弄傷他。  
Steve鬆開抓著Danny臀瓣的右手，把手移到兩人之間。沾滿潤滑劑的手撥開Danny，用比他還要用力的力道替兩人手淫，食指還反覆逗弄Danny的前端。趁著Danny發出一連串模糊不清的咒罵時，Steve戳進第二根手指頭。  
擴張的過程緩慢而且色情，Steve聽著Danny舒服或是難受的低吟，感受懷中男人體內的溫暖，努力開拓著。前方半調子的按摩雖然在口頭上說是為了轉移注意力，卻成為Steve唯一的快感來源。  
時間或許只過了十幾分鐘，兩人卻覺得慢的像是經過了一小時。Steve趁著Danny不注意，用力把兩根手指戳到最底，深深的埋入直到指根處，並在他的體內勾起手指。  
「Holly-Shit！」Danny大聲咒罵，試圖壓過自己舒服的顫抖的呻吟。Steve的動作完全抓到了重點，達成第一項成功的他開心的重複同樣的手勢，逼的Danny在幾次擼動後釋放了自己。  
趁著Danny高潮閃神的瞬間，Steve撐開入口塞進第三根手指。重新開始適應的部位開始總是會比較難受，但是過程並未有太多的阻礙，Danny舒服的忘記緊張，整個人攤坐在Steve懷裡讓一切容易的多。  
「準備好迎接下一階段了嗎？」Steve問，抽出擴張的三根手指，Danny已經從高潮中平復，乖乖的讓Steve移動他的姿勢，整個人跪趴在床上。  
看見岔開雙腳翹著臀部的男人，Steve能猜到Danny羞恥的表情。快速套好保險套，Steve伸出一隻手輕柔的按摩Danny軟下來的陰莖，對準入口的位置後就慢慢的挺進。  
Danny發出很長的悶叫，讓Steve直直頂到裡面後整個人趴在他身上，讓兩個人緊緊的貼在一起。「你們部隊是連擴張都有教學嗎？很行啊！」  
Steve知道這只是Danny變項的在回答他的狀況還OK，Steve把雙手撐在Danny肩膀兩側，開始全力的動作。在Danny體內的感覺太美好，所以他其實也沒撐多久就高潮了。  
Steve趴在Danny身上直到喘息平復，然後移開身子讓自己平躺在床上。「你覺得如何？」  
維持臀部抬高跪趴姿勢的Danny也跟著平躺，漲紅的臉已經冷靜了下來，漂亮的眼睛直直的忘向Steve的。「其實還可以，不過你的持久力該練習一下。」  
Steve嗤笑一聲，不服輸的檢查牆上的時鐘，原本想要爭辯，但看見Danny疲憊的模樣，立刻被轉移注意力。「Danno？你要清洗一下嗎？」  
Danny連糾正他的力氣都懶得拿出來，翻個身把頭埋進枕頭裡。「記得把你用過的保險套摘掉，笨蛋！」  
Steve翻了個白眼，放棄與Danny交流第一次實驗的感覺，不過就目前戀人的反應來看，任務圓滿達成！

三年後  
Grace Williams回到家，看見Uncle Steve從Danno的臥室走出來，睡眼惺忪的根他打招呼。  
「學校如何？」Steve一邊替自己到了一杯水，一邊問候一下。  
「和之前一樣完美！」Grace笑嘻嘻的說，跟著Steve走到廚房。「Danno還不打算跟我討論搬去跟你住在一起的事情嗎？」  
Steve聳肩，看了臥室的方向一眼。「你爸就是覺得住在我家是有損面子的事情，反正也沒關係，我基本上經住在這裡了。」  
Grace撐著頭，對Danno固執的部份實在沒輒。「好吧，我先上去拿東西，假裝你沒遇到我吧！不然Danno又會緊張兮兮的問東問西了。」  
「要不要就由你開口啊？Grace？你知道他最疼你了！」Steve滿懷希望的開口，雖然這個公寓也不致於太糟，但哪有一個地方能跟他的濱海別墅相比？  
「喔，Uncle Steve，你別把我想的無所不能。你知道他有多討厭海浪聲，除非你能讓海浪安靜點，你還有很久的仗要打呢！」Grace狡猾的眨眨眼，不打算加入這場希望渺茫的抗戰，雖然她承認Steve的家比這裡舒適好幾倍。  
「呃…好吧，在繼續跟他爭論這個十幾年吧！」Steve無奈的說，靠在流理台邊繼續喝著水。  
「不用這麼久啦！」Grace笑了，湊到Steve旁邊小聲的說。「Danno已經多少有點動搖了，真的！」  
「哪部分？」Steve有點絕望，他不敢相信Danny花了這麼久的時間還是無法像個夏威夷人一樣喜歡陽光、海浪，還在堅持他男人要自立自強找房子的奇怪理論。  
「至少他會跟你去海邊玩啊！」Grace舉例。  
「他根本就只是坐在那裡，哪算啊！」Steve嘆口氣，覺得距離自己的理想又更遠了。「他又不肯出海去釣魚，真是…」  
Grace呵呵笑著，拍拍Steve的肩膀。「羅馬不是一天造成的，你可以把Danno轉變成一個橄欖球迷，當然有能力讓他愛上海洋！」  
「下次把男朋友帶回來吧？」Steve抓抓Grace的頭  
Grace搖搖頭，指向臥室方向，然後在她的頸部劃一條線。「要讓Danno平靜的面對我男朋友，比你跟他坦承恢復記憶難多了，Uncle Steve。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> FREE TALK
> 
> 這本是颱風前夕硬撐出來的，那時的我腦袋一片空白，而且超後悔大綱架構為什麼不是NC-17？我在打PG的時候超想打肉，在拌肉醬時卻又想著早知道寫PG，女人真是善變的動物，恩！很難搞！(喂  
> 這本存粹是寫開心的，自從入坑以來，每次都見證官方比同人大手的真諦，卻沒想到會被第五季雷成這樣…因此減低我後來過度旺盛的基萌力(?
> 
> ANYWAY，CWT 40的颱風成功毀滅了我本子的最好出刊時機，因為第一版很不合時宜的寫滿颱風天的抱怨，不好在延後好幾個月後再拿來販售，就重新再版了。=_= #雖然很浪費地球資源，但是難得出一本H50為主題的本子，私心希望能做到最好。  
> 感謝幫我繪製封面的托！這張是幾年前她送給我的賀圖，這次出本時經過她同意之後才拿來做二次修改當作封面，嗚嗚感謝托!!!LOVE YOU!!!♥
> 
> SUOYE  
> Sept. 2015


End file.
